


nights

by Cereal_at_2am



Series: The trees look different at night [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Good Friend, Deceit | Janus Sanders Needs a Hug, Depressed Deceit | Janus Sanders, Gen, Insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cereal_at_2am/pseuds/Cereal_at_2am
Summary: Janus can't sleep and seeks company
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: The trees look different at night [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109405
Kudos: 27





	nights

As real as Thomas makes us.

_As real as Thomas makes us._

Janus turned to lay on his side, but his bed wouldn't allow him to get comfortable. For the forth time tonight, he got up to get yet another glass of water. 

No one would be awake. And for just a second, Janus slipped into an old habit of thinking. Telling himself that this is good, that no one would notice. 

He shook himself back to the present. He's supposed to knock on someone's door. Janus could only think of one other side that would be awake at this time.... 

The snake-like side glanced at his clock on the nightstand. 

_4:27 AM._

...at 4- 5 in the morning? 

The hallways were dark, and only the faintest silhouette of the floor and walls was visible. It'll have to be enough to walk around. He sure as hell was not going to turn on any lights. 

With careful and quiet steps towards what he assumed was the purple door, he knocked. 

He heard shuffling, something dropping to the floor, then a soft curse. It's the right door. 

It opened, and Janus was glad that the anxious side's room was only a little brighter than the hallway. 

"What is i- ...Janus?"

"Uhm. Good evening- or good morning I suppose." 

Virgil was now wearing an expression he couldn't decipher. A bit guarded, maybe. 

"What are you doing up? Are you okay? Did something happen?"

Janus was only now aware of his own disheveled appearence. He was still in pajamas, did not even bother to wash his face and he didn't want to imagine what his hair looked like. 

"I'm... uh. I couldn't sleep. I was going to get a glass of water, but..." 

Virgil sighed softly, before stepping out of the room.

"I'm coming with you. To get some water, I mean. I think we both need a glass." 

Janus was trying not to show his relief. Virgil understood he couldn't be alone by himself tonight, and that was enough. 

And maybe they stayed up all night instead, putting on movies.  
And maybe Logan smiled only the slightest bit when he found the two curled up in the living room the next morning, asleep, DVD's and a bowl of snacks on the floor. 

It was going to be alright.


End file.
